Carpenters on the job typically perform many tasks over and over, such as framing wall studs, floor joists, and roof joists (also known as rafters), installing decking, building balustrades and staircases, and installing trim. In order to save time, jigs or other fixtures or tools are used to make hold work pieces (e.g., studs or decking) in place with a regular, repeatable spacing relative to other pieces. While a number of jigs and the like are commercially available, existing jigs suffer from a number of shortcomings. First, because they are designed for a single repetitive task, they are usually not very versatile or able to do other tasks. Second, as the nature of the work typically calls for large spacers (e.g., 16 inches on center for studs, 18 or 24 inches on center for joists or rafters), the jigs themselves tend to be somewhat larger than a toolbox. When a carpenter needs three or four jigs, his transport and storage space can rapidly fill up.
What is needed is a single, multi-purpose spacer jig capable of providing the major carpenter's spacing functions, namely stud, joist/rafter, and decking installation spacing in a single, compact tool.